


The Odd One Out

by Applepie



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Crossover, During explanation of Representative Battle, Gen, Koenma does not approve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie/pseuds/Applepie
Summary: There is a seventh infant intruding that collective dream of theirs, appearing out from a sudden distortion of their vision, and clearly unwelcomed by the Man in the Iron Hat. (In which Koenma makes an appearance and he is not happy)





	The Odd One Out

 

There is a seventh infant intruding that collective dream of theirs, appearing out from a sudden distortion of their vision, and clearly unwelcomed by the Man in the Iron Hat. He is much like the Arcobaleno, young but not truly so, holding a pacifier in his possession. Except, Reborn is quick to note, his pacifier is only a mundane blue, and without the familiar glow that emits from Rain Flames.

He's similar yet not.

The infant also holds certain authority and knowledge of the Rainbow curse, when he confidently turns to the Man in the Iron Hat and says, "We both know that isn't the true purpose of your Representative Battle," to the ongoing explanation, ruining his plans.

Checkerface bristles at the interloper. "We had an agreement you would not interfere with my matters, Princeling," the man says.

The Arcobaleno exchange glances at the given title.

The Princeling scoffs. "You had an agreement with my Father. However Father has released a portion of his responsibilities to me, including this matter, and unlike him, I do not approve. You will find my Father and I do not agree on many things."

"Small sacrifices are necessary to protect the life of this planet," is the only reply and it strengthens Reborn's suspicion that Checkerface never intended to let them go free.

"Have you  _attempted_  searching for an alternative method to maintain the Tri-Ni-Sette?" the Princeling argues, in righteousness and fury, and despite Reborn's distrust in this stranger, he earns his respect. "There is still time; there's no need to choose the next generation of Arcobaleno so soon. Give me an opportunity to try."

His words draw a hiss from the surrounding Arcobaleno, as the implication register, and the purpose of the Representative Battle becomes clear. The  _next generation_  of Arcobaleno – Checkerface is using them to find the next set of sacrifices. Worse yet, from the people they valued and were willing to assist them in battle.

"The Tri-Ni-Sette is not under your jurisdiction," the man rebuts angrily.

"No, it isn't," the infant agrees, then sweeps a hand towards the six other in the dream, "but  _they_ are, and as were the Arcobaleno of the past. I will not allow them to die before their time, like their predecessors."

"Two months," Checkerface gives the ultimatum.

The Princeling nods. "That's more than enough," he says boldly, though Reborn can spot his worry from the bobbing of his blue pacifier.

The moment Checkerface disappears into indigo flames, the hitman moves, hand on guns. "Who are you?" he demands before the others get the chance.

The Princeling turns towards them, with a formal bow in greeting. "Call me Koenma," he allows, and Reborn is certain there is something significant to that name, but he doesn't know what - not  _yet_ , at least, because he intends to find out.

 


End file.
